


First White Day

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff and Humor, Japanese holiday, Light Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, White Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. two shot. This is a belated white day one shot, I should had uploaded months ago. I'm sorry in advance too. Written just months ago. Uploaded as well on ff.net. Terrorist couple. MiyagixShinobu. MxS.
Relationships: Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	First White Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is specially a two shot. Second part will be uploaded specifically on March 14, 2021. Enjoy first chapter too.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anime or it's characters. Just this randomness I've thought of._

_First White Day_

All around Japan, White Day was just a few days away. Whatever their loved ones bought and giving for them a month ago, was going to be giving back in return on the upcoming specific day.

Shinobu was excited and nervous as well, as his older lover gave him something just a month ago. Even though he told the older man not to.

At a department store was fluttered with lots of people buying beautiful things. Shinobu wasn't sure what to get Miyagi though.

"Would he be happy with a book?" he surely knew the man would love it. "I need to get him something else, and better!" setting a random book down he picked up.

Back at the University everyone was talking about the day, as Miyagi was doing his best to silence the class.

"Quiet down everyone and focus what's written on the board!" He slams a ruler on his desk. "Go back to reading the chapter for class and homework!"

The students weren't amused as Miyagi could tell. Their mind was already made up and on something else.

" _Those damn brats!"_ He says in a low whisper looking up at the time.

About to run his mouth again the bell suddenly rang. It alerted the students class was over, coming to an end for all present in the class. The man just sits on his chair looking over papers as all quickly left the classroom.

"This brat what does he have in mind this weekend?"

In the last few hours at the store Shinobu picked out what he'd give to him. When paying for the item the female salesclerk was all in smiles noting the quiet male once he gave her his money.

"Happy White Day, sir." she hands him his bag.

Taking the bag he grumbled under his breath running out of the store. He goes to the direction of his parent's house not sure if he was allowed or welcomed to Miyagi's home but would find out once he calls him up.

"He better love this!"

Miyagi was on his way home as he texts Shinobu. Waiting for a reply he drives off back home. The traffic going home wasn't hectic as Miyagi had figured. Already home in half an hour he gathers his bag and a wrapped gift he's gotten for Shinobu.

His phone rings just as he steps inside the apartment building. Answers it knowing fully it was his annoying terrorist.

"Shinobu-chin, how are you?"

"Miyagi can I ask you something?" he asked on the other end of the line.

"Sure what is it?"

"I want to come over. Is it alright?"

It didn't surprise the man the sudden question. Letting out a long sigh once he steps inside his lonely apartment responding, "I'm sorry Shinobu-chin, I'm swapped tonight with my work."

"So?"

"I wouldn't be focused on my work if you're here." He sits on the couch resting his tired body.

"Is tomorrow good for me to come over then?"

"Yes definitely. Come as soon as your last class is over, eh?"

"Alright..a-and I got you something too."

He laughs knowing the cute male would had gotten him something.

"Oh really? Well I can't wait to see it and see you." he says in a sly sexy voice.

Even though they weren't together at the moment, the man's sexy sexual voice made Shinobu's body shiver.

"Fine old man! Good night!" he hung up throwing his phone on the bed.

He layed down on his soft twin bed looking over the bag. He was so embarrassed just staring at the cute outfit.

"He's going to devour me tomorrow night. I want to see him now!" He sighs hearing a knock from the other end of his bedroom.

"Shinobu, can I come in?" says the voice belonging to his older sister.

"No! I'm about to sleep, leave me alone!" He yelled turning off the light.

She sighs scratching back of her head. "Okay, good night."

Sitting up on his bed he hears her leave, turning the light back on. Shaking his head already flustered when removing his clothes. "Time for sexy pictures."

All embarrassed and annoyed by what he was doing he poses in sexual positions with the cute feminine outfit he bought himself.

"This is so weird and wrong. All for Miyagi though, all for him!" he repeated few times.

Posing on his bed with his legs spread opened, covering his face when snapping a few selfies.

After taking few more sexual pictures on his bed, against the wall he had enough. The older man would sure have a good laugh once he sees the picture tomorrow night.

"Stupid old man!"

The end. 

Please leave positive or negative feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
